


there's a starman waiting in the sky

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Golden Kingdom, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite and Nephrite were almost brothers in the Silver Millenium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a starman waiting in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, the star swept sky_

"Look at them."

"They're just stars, Nephrite." The younger of the two scoffs, tossing his head. "They come out every night, I don't see the big deal." Nephrite puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulls him closer, gesturing upwards.

"You see, but do you ever _look_?"

"What's the difference?"

"You remember your studies, right?" Nephrite points to a vague shape near the center. "Gemini, the twins. Next to it, Cancer. _Look_ at them, Zoisite."

"Mm..." Zoisite leans against his shoulder. "They _are_ lovely to look at, I suppose."

As the night darkens, the stars brighten. More constellations become visible, shining in the moon's light.


End file.
